


(Fanart) Serious Deliberations

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk, Spock is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Captain Spock and Science Officer Kirk play some seriously flirty chess





	(Fanart) Serious Deliberations

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
